Christmas Light
by greenlilies
Summary: XMASCONTEST.La invitación de Alice cruzó por mi mente: una fiesta. ¡Claro! Una fiesta me haría olvidar al maldito de Royce y no pasaría la navidad sola: estaría con Alice y Bella. Perfecto.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

**Nota**: Para el **XmasContest.**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Lights**

_El muñeco de nieve que había hecho alguien asomaba como un espía por la ventana del salón. Yo le daba la espalda, notando su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Había decidido que no celebraba nada, ese año. _Royce había roto conmigo y no tenia animo para celebrar nada. Era deprimente recordar como me había dejado. Por teléfono. Patético.

No estaba triste. Estaba furiosa.

En la televisión solo había películas de navidad: graciosas, tristes, románticas… de todos los tipos. La apagué abruptamente y el control salió despedido al otro lado del sofá. Me levanté y miré por la ventana, el muñeco de nieve todavía estaba allí (me dio escalofríos mirarlo), pero no había nadie más en las calles. Ni siquiera los niños que esperaban a Santa esa noche.

La invitación de Alice cruzó por mi mente: una fiesta. ¡Claro! Una fiesta me haría olvidar al maldito de Royce y no pasaría la navidad sola: estaría con Alice y Bella. Divisé el teléfono y marqué el número de Alice. Sonó dos veces antes de que lo contestara.

— _¿Si?_

Rodé los ojos. Alice no le gustaba mirar el identificador de llamadas, decía que no era ético de una psíquica.

— Es Rosalie, Alice. ¿Cómo estás?

— _¡Rose, cielo! Atareada es lo que estoy con la fiesta ¿Vas a venir?_—dijo con esperanza.

— Claro, ¿a qué hora?

— _La fiesta empieza dentro de una hora. ¿Y no te ibas con Royce y su familia? _

— No, me dejó esta mañana. Dijo que no era digna de su familia —dije con voz monótona.

Silencio.

— _Oh… lo siento_ —oí como alejaba el auricular y hablaba con alguien, seguro era Bella—_. Vente para acá y nos arreglamos juntas, así torturaremos a Bella _—dijo recuperando su humor habitual, remarcó las ultimas palabras y me reí imaginando la cara de ella.

— ¿Qué ropa debo llevar? —pregunté.

— _No te preocupes, tengo lo necesario_ —eso me asustó.

— Vale, llego dentro de diez minutos.

Cortamos.

Las llaves del auto no estaban donde las había dejado y tuve un largo rato buscándolas, las encontré metidas en el refrigerador, junto a la leche (¿Qué diablos hacían metidas allí?), pero era una de esas preguntas que no puedes resolver. En el interior de mi convertible (con techo, en invierno) estaba calentito, nada que ver con el frio exterior.

Avancé lo más rápido que pude por el camino resbaladizo que llevaba a la casa de Alice. La fachada de la casa estaba iluminada por todo tipo de luces artificiales, era la casa más decorada de lejos; me alegré de que alguien tuviera espíritu navideño, no como yo. Bella me recibió con una sonrisa compasiva, me abrazó y noté que tenía medio cabello arreglado.

Alice vino corriendo y la apartó con la cadera, me abrazó aun más fuerte, todavía estaba a fuera de la casa.

— Vale, Alice, que me estoy congelando aquí afuera.

Tuvieron el suficiente tacto de no hablar sobre Royce, les agradecí silenciosamente.

— Oh, claro, disculpa. Arriba está todo lo necesario para que luzcamos preciosas —por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Bella escapaba, la agarré de un brazo y Alice del otro, la subimos entre las dos.

— ¡No es justo! Yo soy la única que tiene que sufrir por esto.

— No sufrirías sino te quejaras, Belly-Bells —Alice le dio golpecitos en la nariz —Bella bizqueó.

— Además —agregué—, si no duele, no sirve.

Bella bufó, ya en frente del espejo. Después de varios minutos, ya estaba lista para salir, Alice y yo nos arreglamos en frente del espejo, Bella nos miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Alice salió del baño y me señaló un vestido en el que no había reparado— Este es el tuyo —Era plateado y no tenia tirantes; era hermoso.

— ¡Alice, es hermoso! —con cuidado me lo puse, los ojos los tenía vidriosos.

— Si, ya lo sé, no me lo agradezcas —hizo un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia.

El timbre sonaba como loco a cada minuto, la gente iba llegando en cada vez grupos más grandes, la casa se ponía más pequeña; no sabia que Alice conocía a tantas personas. La gente hablaba, bailaba o hacia una mezcla de eso, pronto se hicieron las once. Suspiré en la barra, el barman me lanzaba miraditas desde el otro lado, no era feo pero no era Roy… ¡_Rose, no pienses en él!,_ me dije, me jalé el cabello con frustración.

— Señorita —miré hacia arriba… y luego un poquito más. Era bastante alto, aun sentado, su cabello negro y rizado destacaba sobre su pálida piel. Sus ojos eran marrones como el chocolate (un poco más claro que los de Bella) claro y su cuerpo _¡que cuerpo! _Todo lo que podía desear estaba sentado conmigo, y yo pensando en el maldito Royce…

Me di cuenta, muy tarde que me llamaba, debía pensar que era retrasada — Eh… Si.

— ¿Te importa si te invito un trago? —sonrió y se le formaron unos adorables hoyuelos que quería tocar.

— N-No —_Bien, buena esa, Rosalie_. _Ahora lo confirmaste._

— Bien —dijo y pidió un duplicado de lo que bebía. Le sonreí y di un sorbo.

— Me llamo Rosalie, encantada.

— Emmett, lo mismo digo —me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé, no creía que pudiese sonrojarme tan fácil.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —pregunté estúpidamente al quedarme embobada.

— Tennessee.

— Vaya, es bastante lejos solo para venir a una fiesta de navidad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Emmett y yo conversamos toda la noche: hablamos de nuestra infancia, lo que trabajábamos… todo lo que se nos ocurría. Era increíble como podías descubrir de una persona; Emmett era amigo del hermano de Alice, Edward, que era novio de Bella (vaya, esto más bien parecía una de esas novelas juveniles como 90210 en el que todos salen con todos), también estaba mi hermano, Jasper, que era novio de Alice. También descubrí que no era tan mayor como aparentaba.

A las 11:50, me invitó a bailar. Lo bueno de bailar es que podías dejar de hablar por un rato, pero te dabas cuenta del cuerpo de tu acompañante, y Emmett era un gran pedazo de carne. Las parejas se acomodaban en la pista de baile cuando una canción lenta sonaba, Emmett me agarraba de la cintura cada vez, algunas veces, escuchaba uno que otro gruñido; suponía que Emmett alzaba su dominio de mí. Extrañamente, eso me gustaba.

Viré un poco la cabeza, Alice me guiñaba un ojo desde el pecho de Jasper. Sentí un calorcillo en mi pecho y descubrí que podía estar así por siempre: en los fuertes brazos de Emmett. Esa revelación me dio el valor de hacer lo que, inconscientemente, deseaba desde hace rato.

Como Año Nuevo, la cuenta regresiva se escuchaba.

_(10, 9, 8…)_

Me abrasé un poco más a Emmett.

_(7, 6, 5, 4…)_

Me paré en la punta de los pies, Emmett intuyó lo que quería hacer y me sostuvo.

_(3, 2, 1 ¡Feliz Navidad!, _se escuchaba_)_

Junté mis labios con los de él. Todas las preocupaciones se fueron, Royce desapareció. Solo sentía la lengua de Emmett masajeando la mía, creo que jadeé un poco. Sentía sus manos en mi cintura: cálidas y grandes. Nos separamos con una sonrisa cada uno.

Esa sensación de que todo iba a salir bien se apoderó de mí. Me sentía segura en los brazos de Emmett. Me dio su numero al final de la fiesta y prometí llamarlo pronto.

Antes de irse me besó con fuerza. Vaya, que si me gustaba eso.

Vale, si todo seguía así de bien, mi beso de año nuevo estaba garantizado.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
